Caught in Flames
by Reminiscent Lullaby
Summary: They were lost and forgotten in seasons of darkness, until a promise made long ago changed everything. Tigerkit and Firekit never knew of their purpose until the echoes of their past life threatened to ruin them. Now they have a second chance, but each of them have a dark secret looming over them, secrets that could shatter all that they were meant to be... Sequel to Trapped in Ice
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**Hey friends, how you doing? I'm doing good, yeah I was just on vacation to my family's lake house. We did a lot of tubing and I think I might get my boating license next year, but now I'm back and guess what? **

**Caught in Flames is finally here! **

**My God, I have been waiting for this for so long. Shaded Fate is still my main priority, but once that is finished, I'll be working on this story likes its nobody's business! **

**Nightstorm: Thanks for joining us. Hope you enjoy the sequel to Trapped in Ice **

Prologue

He knew that the seasons never changed where he was; he knew that the grass was always green, the forest was always dense, and the air was always refreshingly warm. But there was always something about the greenleaf, that made even these ranks seem prettier than normal. No one else seemed to see it, but he did, and he was glad that he got to see something better in something that was always beautiful.

So he walked, admiring this landscape that has been his home for many seasons. Some said that where he lived, it was perfect. It was never cold, there newer no more rivalries, and it always sparkled with a bright silver light, light that represented hope. But they were wrong, it wasn't perfect. It all looked the same, and nothing really ever seemed to change.

Even so, he walked. He'd seen this forests thousands of times before, and he would continue to gaze at it's beauty. His paw steps were growing lighter by the sunrise, his amber eyes, dimmer with each moment. He didn't have much time left where he was, and eventually, he would be gone, lost in the air, not even big enough to be a memory.

He'd served his though. He called the many names of Clan leaders, though he never gave a life. He watched as every new warrior was made, though he was never one himself. He feared the fall of the Clans and rejoiced as they rose again from the ashes. He watched the ones that had cared for him.

He was happy, nothing could touch him, and nothing could harm him.

So he walked, admiring this landscape that his been his home for many seasons.

The sound of his paw steps echoed only in his own ears. He was paying attention to the steady rhythm of his walking and the way the dewy leaves of the towering, vibrant trees glimmered. He would know if something was off, if there was a fault in the forest that signaled a new era, or possibly a new danger. After all, the ranks never seemed different.

Except for today.

He stopped, the beat of his steps abruptly halting. No one usually came out this far into the forest, but the dark figure sitting at the corner of his eye told him otherwise. He looked towards the cat, a gray and white tom, back facing him, tail-tip twitching against the grass. He sighed, because he knew what it was all about.

"Hailblaze," he said, not even earning himself an ear-flick. "Don't tell me..."

He trailed off, knowing that it was probably useless. This cat had only spoken a few times in several moons, and when he did, he always was the one to end the conversation.

To his surprise, the gray and white cat spoke. "I had failed, Shadewhisker."

He straightened his legs, stiffening slightly. "And it has haunted you for all of this time? We're fading, Hailblaze. It's been seasons since it all happened."

"Every cat has a destiny," Hailblaze said, hostility grasping his voice tightly. "And I _failed _to fulfill mine."

_"_Hailblaze-"_  
_

"You don't know how it feels," he snarled, whipping around. "All you lived for was to be a messenger. It was me who had to do everything else!" Shadewhisker tried to speak, but Hailblaze wouldn't allow it. "Your life was about telling me a stupid prophecy that I had to stop from coming true. Your destiny was easy. _I failed_!"

Shadewhisker blinked, not breaking the stare that Hailblaze threw at him. "There," he began calmly, "Is nothing we can do. It doesn't even matter now anyway. All of this has faded from memory of every cat still alive."

"I spent most of my life and all of my after-life feeling responsible for all of the cats that had died," Hailblaze growled, not backing down. "Her life was not worth all of theirs." He paused, pain flooding his green eyes, "But it feels like it to me."

"You stopped her in the end. Many more lives could have been lost."

"Are you kidding?" Hailblaze raged. "No cat should have died in the first place! And because I didn't work hard enough to help her, to stop her pain, she did the one thing I feared she would. Not only did she take lives, but she damaged her own."

Shadewhisker closed his eyes and shook his head. "Those lives have no effect on what we should be seeing now. The Clans have been at peace for a couple generations already. Bluestar and Yellowfang are certain that the tranquility won't last for long. Meanwhile, you're stuck on the past, acting as if your actions have destroyed the world!"

Hailblaze snapped the air in front of Shadewhisker's nose. "Are you hinting that I am being selfish over here?"

"You're spending precious time feeling sorry for yourself that could be used to look for danger. Yes! You are being selfish!"

"She was a daughter to me," hissed Hailblaze quietly. "You would never understand."

Shadewhisker watched with a straight face as Hailblaze turned away and sat abruptly, claws unsheathing into the grass. The gray and white tom seemed to have gotten even harder on himself as time went on, and he was disappointed to begin with.

"Hailblaze," murmured Shadewhisker, voice gentle. "I was your mentor, and it was I who made you wary of the prophecy before StarClan ever did. It was not me who had any idea what pain it would bring to you, though." When Hailblaze flicked his ear, he continued. "You, being my apprentice, were as much as a son to me as she was a daughter to you. Do not doubt that I watched you from StarClan, and tried my hardest to guide you through those difficult times."

"That's fox dung," Hailblaze spat. "I never felt you, or anyone else there with me. No matter much you tried to reach me, if you tried at all, I was alone."

"Has this prophecy caused you to lose faith Hailblaze?" Shadewhisker asked, almost feeling hurt at the gray and white tom's words.

Hailblaze gazed at Shadewhisker with wide, green eyes. The look in his expression softened, and his voice grew quiet and flat. "You live for your destiny, whether you choose it or not. After I lost my family, and after I lost you, that destiny was all I had left." He sighed, eyes falling to his unsheathed claws. "How do you think it feels to fail StarClan just as much as you fail yourself?"

Shadewhisker blinked, speechless. Hailblaze sat back, watching with a blank expression as he processed his words. "What," he asked gently, "Do you want to do about this? What can you do about this?"

"Shadewhisker," Hailblaze began gingerly, "I have been thinking over this solution many times. I promised that I would make this happen. I keep my promises." He sighed. "I want to give them a second chance."

_Them, _Shadewhisker thought. Aloud, he said, "Frozenleaf and Lionfire?"

Hailblaze nodded his head slowly. "I have to. It is a second chance for them, and a second chance for me. Think about it; all of that pain and sorrow, gone. Everything will be better off this way."

Shadewhisker stared at his former apprentice, his eyes wide with surprise and disbelief at what he had said. "This is...huge. Can it be done?"

"It has been done before. Reincarnations have lived among the Clans in previous generations, why not now?" When Shadewhisker didn't shake his skeptical look, Hailblze pushed further. "Cinderpelt was given a second chance to be a warrior. The Three were reborn from their previous ancient forms...Come on, Shadewhisker. This way all of the pain that hung in the past can finally be spared. You have to help me."

Shadewhisker sighed. He felt his duty still rested in the fate of the Clans, though his time was passing quickly. Also, it as inevitable that the Clans would find themselves in danger again, and would need the strength of StarClan to fight their way through it, strength that he and Hailblaze would be using to do something that felt wrong, that felt _ forbidden. _He was going to be interfering with the balance of the present to fix something that had been done in the past.

But he could only imagine what it would mean to them.

"Hailblaze," he said. The gray and white StarClan warrior gazed up hopefully, "I will help you, but for your sake, I hope it is all worth it."

**Allegiances **

ThunderClan

**Leader: **Fernstar- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Whitebelly- black tom with a white chest and underbelly

**Medicine Cat: **Ambereyes- dark gray she-cat (**Apprentice- **Toadleap)

**Warriors: **

Dewfire- gray tom with amber eyes

Snowfoot- white tom

Leopardpelt- golden tabby she-cat

Lightningheart- pale gray tom with blue eyes ( **Apprentice: **Stripepaw)

Wildclaw- long-legged brown tom with white markings ( **Apprentice: **Leafpaw)

Shimmergaze- light tabby she-cat with green eyes

Rosewater- tortoiseshell she-cat

Fuzzytail- gray tabby tom with a white tail and paws ( **Apprentice: **Emberpaw)

Daisyblossom- white and golden she-cat with amber eyes

Shrewclaw- golden-brown tabby tom

Redtooth- dark ginger tom with green eyes

Grassfall- dark brown tabby tom

Lightfeather- pale gray tabby she-cat with white splotches (**Apprentice: **Streakpaw)

Eagleheart- brown and white tom

Tangleclaw- mottled white tom

Bloomspirit- beautiful dark gray she-cat with lively amber eyes

Ashwind- huge gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices: **

Toadleap- pale brown tabby tom

Stripepaw- large white tom with black stripes

Emberpaw- black and white tom with amber eyes

Leafpaw: green-eyed gray she-cat

Streakpaw- silver she-cat with faint, darker gray stripes

**Queens: **

Morninglight- reddish tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (mother to Tigerkit and Firekit)

Willowcloud- white she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Rowankit, Mintkit and Talonkit)

Blossompetal- ginger she-cat

**Kits: **

Tigerkit- flame-colored tabby tom with yellow eyes

Firekit- flame-colored she-cat with green eyes

Rowankit- golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Mintkit- pale gray and white she-cat

Talonkit- dark brown tom with white paws and muzzle

**Elders: **

Lilydapple- brown tabby she-cat

Moleclaw- tabby tom

ShadowClan

**Leader: **Lichenstar- dark brown tom with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Grayflame- silvery tabby tom

**Medicine Cat: **Rainshine- pale gray she-cat

**Warriors: **

Mosstail- tortoiseshell she-cat with a tawny colored tail

Pineheart- dark brown tabby tom

Jaggedclaw- gray and black tom with blue eyes

Tallstem- silvery-gray she-cat

WindClan

**Leader: **Rootstar- large light brown tabby tom

**Deputy: **Heatherheart- gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Branchwhisker- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Warriors: **

Smallcloud- white she-cat with black spots

Darkfoot- brown tabby tom with black paws

Flamewhisker- bright ginger tom

Adderfern- pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

RiverClan

**Leader: **Rushstar- elderly light brown tabby tom

**Deputy: **Hollyberry- dark gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Foxtail- ginger tom with a white tail tip

**Warriors: **

Grayfish- sleek silver tom

Lightstep- small pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Whitejaw- dark gray tabby tom with a white muzzle

Clearwater- white she-cat with one blind eye

**I know the prologue was oddly similar to the prologue in Trapped in Ice...but OMSC AREN'T YOU GUYS EXCITED! Leave me a review! I know you guys loved Trapped in Ice, but I don't want to get greedy. Maybe 5 to 7 reviews? **

**Nightstorm: Just keep in mind that Shaded Fate is still our main priority, but be on the look out for new chapters for this story too! **

**~Destiny (and Nightstorm) **


	2. One : Nuisances

**I can't believe how many reviews I received for only the prologue! I missed seeing you all review in Trapped in Ice, but now you get to do it here. I love you all! Thanks! Oh, and Lol, by the way. In response to a couple people's reviews (Ivystrike and DahliaStarr) the naming of Tigerkit and Firekit was completely accidental! But it is pretty ironic. **

**And enjoy the first chapter. **

**Nightstorm: Destiny doesn't own Warriors. **

Part One : Heating Tensions

Chapter One

As Tigerkit rolled onto his back, he observed the newleaf around him. Being in the stone enclosed camp, it was difficult to really see the outside forest, but Tigerkit had noticed some other things that made him forget about the cool feeling of a snowflake landing on his nose.

The sky in the morning, was broadly azure; cloudless, as far as Tigerkit could tell in the few places you could see outside. The sun shined through those places, lighting up the camp with warm illumination, and if he positioned himself right, the sun's rays would turn his flame-colored pelt to flame. The wind blew lightly through Tigerkit's belly fur. He sighed and closed his eyes. He truly loved the newleaf, and it made the memories of prancing through the snow and licking the icicles seem so wrong.

Tigerkit heard something rub against the ground beside him, and he opened his eyes again to see a reddish tabby she-cat - his mother - glancing thoughtfully at him through her soft yellow eyes, just like his.

"Morninglight," he said, turning more towards her, lifting one shoulder off of the ground. "I am bored."

She gave him a warm smile. "Well, I'm sure there is a lot for a kit to do around here. How about you play with Willowcloud's kits? I'm sure they'd love to see you."

"Nah," Tigerkit meowed, looking away again, "They're not fun to play with anymore. They're too small."

"Oh, no they're not. They're only a moon younger than you," Morninglight argued with a slight roll to her eyes. "Talonkit is pretty much your size!"

"That's not true! His legs are shorter than mine. Not by a lot but they are!" protested Tigerkit.

"Okay, fine," Morninglight replied with a flick of her tail. There was a moment of silence as she thought of a suggestion. "I think I saw Stripepaw sometime this morning. Why don't you go find him and the other apprentices?"

"Can't. They all went out to train," he said. Looking to his mother, he asked, "Why do I have to wait so long? I'm strong, and I really want to prove to the Clan I'll be the best warrior ever! And I want to do it now!"

Morninglight's whiskers twitched. "You only have one moon to go Tigerkit, and then you get to see the territory, hunt for your Clanmates, and of course, learn some battle moves."

Tigerkit stretched, extending his claws. "One moon takes so long, Morninglight. I've already suffered through five of them with the most annoying and feeble little kits there must be! I feel like I'm the only sane one in this nursery!"

"Alright, no need to be mean," Morninglight scolded lightly. "But it's probably better that you're apprenticed a little later in the newleaf. Until then, I'm sure you can wait."

"Hardly," he mumbled. "Well, I'm still bored."

Morninglight drew a paw over her whiskers. "Let's see, there must be something you can do inside the camp to keep you busy until nap time."

Tigerkit rolled his eyes. He was way to old for nap time.

His mother's eyes drifted past him, and rested over something beyond where he lay. Without looking back at him, she spoke. "Why don't you play with her?"

Tigerkit blinked and looked over his shoulder, several paces away, was a leaf, tumbling on the ground to the pulse of the light wind. Beyond it, a flame-colored kit followed closely behind, stalking it. Her green eyes were pointed away from him and Morninglight - those smug green eyes.

Tigerkit glanced back at his mother with a look of defiance. "Come on, Morninglight. Do I really have to?"

She shrugged and laid down to catch the rays of the morning sun. "You need something to do don't you? Would you much rather be bored all day?"

"But-"

"I love you, Tigerkit, but I'm not only trying to save your boredom. I don't want you complaining to me all morning," Morninglight said. She smiled and nudged him affectionately. "I'll watch over you. Just for a few minutes?"

He groaned, his head thrown back to the sky. "Ugh, fine."

"You won't have to take too long. Fernstar is going to perform a ceremony soon. Until then should be fine," meowed Morninglight.

Tigerkit turned around. The flame-colored she-kit pawed at the leaf before it was blown out of her reach again. He noticed she was now facing away from him.

He slowly began to walk closer, ginger paws touching the ground lightly. His tail was stiff, and held slightly above the ground. Tigerkit's ears, were flat against his head, his stature straightened and low. It didn't take long for Tigerkit to realize that he was in a stalking position.

With his eyes locked on her waving tail, Tigerkit paused. The leaf escaped from under her claws yet again, and brushed by the patch of ground before the she-kit. Her ears pricked and she braced herself to dart forward. Tigerkit realized that it was the right moment to strike.

He rushed forward as she did, but the power he put into his hind legs gave him a little more distance. The she-kit yowled as his claws sank into her tail.

"Tigerkit!" she screeched, anger pinching the sound of her voice, making it sound high-pitched. "That _hurt_!"

"Oh come on," he meowed nonchalantly, sitting casually down before her. "I hardly touched you."

"That's what you always say you stupid furball!" the she-kit hissed. She pulled her tail close to her and rubbed it lightly with her forepaw. "Ow..."

"Stop complaining, Firekit," growled Tigerkit. "You're fine. And it's not like you were busy doing anything important."

She looked up at him, green eyes sparking with annoyance. "Not doing anything important? I was just trying to practice my hunting skills! You _know_ I want to impress my mentor the first time out!"

"Okay, fine," Tigerkit growled. "What if I said I was also practicing my hunting. There we're even. It was harmless."

"No it wasn't! I told you. It...hurt!"

"Well at least my hunting crouch was better than yours!" growled Tigerkit. "And at least I could catch something that was actually alive! If you were a mouse, you'd be dead."

"Just give me a moment, then _you'll_ be dead," Firekit retorted, showing him her teeth. "You're the worst brother ever, Tigerkit! Now thanks to you my tail will hurt for the rest of the day. I'll be too distracted to practice!"

"Well, at least this wasn't as bad as the time you attacked me in the nursery half a moon ago!" Tigerkit argued. He remembered how he walked in, and Firekit came out of nowhere, screeching like a dying owl, and clawed him over the ears.

"I thought you were a rat!" she exclaimed.

"A rat with ginger fur?" he demanded.

"It was dark outside!" Firekit yowled.

Tigerkit arched his back and turned around. He didn't want to look at her anymore. Firekit had always been nosy, impulsive, and negative. The one time he unsheathed his claws around her, against the many times she's annoyed, pestered and insulted him, just wasn't fair.

Suddenly Tigerkit felt it, the eyes on him, and he glanced up to look into the yellow gaze of Morninglight. Her mouth hung slightly open, in a way that wasn't in shock, but rather a way that said that she wanted to speak, but didn't.

Tigerkit dropped his head, staring at his paws as he walked towards her. He felt shame making his pelt grow hot, under the saddened stare of his mother. _She doesn't make it easy, Morninglight. I wish I was your only kit. _

He would have said it aloud if Firekit wasn't there behind him, but even so he wasn't sure if Morninglight would understand how much me meant it.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Tigerkit looked up over his shoulder. The warriors of ThunderClan responded to the words of the Clan leader by beginning to gather under the rocky ledge that was supported by a mountain of step stones. Atop the cleft was a lean brown tabby she-cat. Her amber eyes gleamed with a sophisticated light, but one that also betrayed pride and excitement.

"It's the ceremony!" Tigerkit exclaimed. Morninglight blinked away her disappointment and ushered him to the back of the crowd. Firekit walked on the opposite side of their mother, and sent a chilling glare Tigerkit's way.

Once the Clan had taken the place, the brown tabby began to speak. "I, Fernstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these to young cats. They have trained hard to learn the ways of the warrior code and have earned their rightful place as full warriors in this Clan."

Two cats sat near her. One was a large gray tom, and Tigerkit felt a chill run up his spine once he looked into his eyes. His gaze possessed a guarded and mistrusting look as he glanced defensively around the camp. He betrayed no signs of excitement, unlike the she-cat beside him. She was a gorgeous dark gray she-cat, with bright amber eyes and a tail that waved gracefully over the ground. Tigerkit had seen her around camp before, but he never was able to learn her name, for she had always appeared quite shy and silent, but the other apprentices that every tom from ThunderClan to the mountains was mooning over her, and Tigerkit understood why, seeing her then.

Fernstar looked at the two cats, and they looked back up at her respectfully. "Ashpaw, Bloompaw, to you promise to uphold the warrior code and loyalty to this Clan above all else? - even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Ashpaw said firmly.

Bloompaw was hesitant, seeing that every cat was looking at her. "I do."

Fernstar smiled. "Then by the powers of our great warrior ancestors in StarClan, I award you your warrior names. Ashpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Ashwind. StarClan honors you for your strength and pride, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

She rested her head atop his, and in return, he gave her a lick to the shoulder. Ashwind, then stepped back to allow Bloompaw through.

"Bloompaw, from now on you are known as Bloomspirit. StarClan honors you for your kindness and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Ashwind! Bloomsprit! Ashwind! Bloomspirit!" The Clan cheered as the dark gray she-cat licked her leader's shoulder.

"That concludes today's meeting. My StarClan light the paths of you all," Fernstar said, and she turned away and vanished into her den which stood open and dark behind her.

The Clan dispersed slowly. Morninglight led Firekit back towards the nursery, where Tigerkit could hear a conversation with Willowcloud's kits begin, but Tigerkit didn't turn away. He stayed put, staring up at the Highledge, as if the ceremony was replaying right in front of his eyes.

Maybe Firekit annoyed the dung out of him, and maybe he still had a while to go, but no matter what happened, he would become the greatest warrior ThunderClan has ever seen. Then he would show Firekit who she was messing with.

**I hope you enjoyed that. Sorry it took a while to get this out here, but here it is! You just read it! :) Now will you review? Pweeezee? **

**Nightstorm: Ugh, enough of the begging already! Just demand reviews. **

**Me: It doesn't work that way. You must be polite.**

**~Destiny (and Nightstorm) **


	3. Two : You'll see

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! I see that we all have gotten off on the wrong paw with Tigerkit, which is understandable, considering his history. Which brings me to this. There is going to be some serious dramatic irony throughout this story, so, yeah. **

**Nightstorm: Um, oh! Right, Born of True Destiny doesn't own Warriors. Oh and if you like her, please go vote on her poll. She will be a FanFiction member for a whole year on the eighteenth, I believe. So do it after reading and reviewing to this chapter. **

Chapter Two

"Ashwind! Bloomspirit!"

Fernstar dismissed the Clan and turned away to disappear into her den. Firekit took a quick look at the newly made warriors, who now stood amongst the Clan, being congratulated for their new rank. Ashwind looked like a very reserved cat from what Firekit could see, but oddly enough, he seemed delighted with the attention that the Clan was giving him. Bloomspirit was a pretty gray she-cat that Firekit had never seen before, and she supposed it was because she looked quite uncomfortable being around so many cats.

She felt Morninglight's tail brush lightly against her shoulder as her mother started to walk back towards the nursery. After a swift glance at the camp, she turned and bounded after her.

Firekit slipped into the nursery after Morninglight, and was greeted by the overly hyper welcome of Rowankit.

"Did you see that, Firekit? An actual warriors ceremony! Great StarClan, I can't believe that one day we will be up there, being spoken to by Fernstar herself!" The golden-brown tomkit had to pause to take a breath.

"I saw it," she said. "I was there."

"Wow!" Rowankit exclaimed, oblivious to the annoyance in her voice.

His siblings, Mintkit and Talonkit stood by with giant grins on their face. "When you're up on the Highledge, you must think that you're flying." Mintkit said dreamily.

"Other than the fact that you aren't in the air," Firekit muttered. She felt Morninglight's gaze on her, but she chose to ignore it.

Once she had laid down in her nest, she heard Talonkit speak. "Hey, has anyone seen Tigerkit?"

_Oh, come on, not him_, she thought, narrowing her eyes.

"I think he's outside," the kits' mother, Willowcloud mentioned.

"Firekit, will you go fetch your brother?" Morninglight asked. Her voice though had a hint of caution added to it, as if she was unsure that she was asking the right cat.

Firekit knew better than to argue with her mother, but surely Morninglight had seen what had happened directly before the warriors ceremony. The only cat more annoying than Rowonkit's energy was her brother's disrespect towards her. She sighed, heart heavy and padded out the nursery.

His bright ginger tabby pelt caught her attention right away. He sat exactly where he did to watch Ashwind and Bloomspirit become warriors. He hadn't moved! She moaned and padded up to him.

"Tigerkit," she said.

He didn't budge, or even blink. His yellow eyes stared off into space, pointed at the Highledge.

Irritated, Firekit thumped him on the back of his head with her forepaw. Tigerkit fell forward and caught his balance just before his chin hit the ground. He quickly turned around to face her. "What was that for?"

"You were staring off into space like a mouse-brain," she replied with a flick of her tail. "Couldn't get your attention any other way."

"Ever thought of tapping me on the shoulder?" he asked, shaking his head.

"That's not my thing," she mewed smugly. "What were you even doing?"

"Staring off into space like a mouse-brain," he said, mocking her high-pitched. "What do you think? I was obviously thinking about my own warrior ceremony."

"Obviously," she said sarcastically. "The only reason I couldn't figure that one out is because you were thinking about it inside your head and my mind-reading powers are turned off today."

"Don't you have a ditch to jump into?" Tigerkit spat

"Don't you have some fleas to take care of?" she retorted. "Why were you even thinking about your ceremony anyway? It's moons off."

"It's still going to come," he growled. "And I'm going to make sure I'm three times the warrior you'll ever be."

"Please," Firekit hissed. You don't even know someone's talking to you until they hit you up top the head."

"Just shut up you little-"

"Tigerkit, Firekit!" Morninglight called. "Enough of that fighting! Just come inside already!"

"Firekit started it!" Tigerkit complained and raced off towards the den, kicking dust into Firekit's face.

She glared after him. _You really think you'll be a better warrior than me? _she asked. _Oh, you'll see. _

* * *

"Firekit," Morninglight meowed, trying to reach over the ginger she-cat's shoulder. "I need you to sit up taller so I can reach your foreleg."

She sighed and did as she was told. As her mother's tongue rasped along her leg, she started to speak. "I am five moons old-"

"Something you and your brother constantly remind me of," muttered Morninglight briskly.

Firekit went on. "I really don't think I need you to clean my fur! I am pretty sure I can do it myself now. I am nearly an apprentice." She stretched as her mother withdrew her muzzle. "Eventually I'll have to start being independent."

Morninglight sat down and waited for her kit to turn around and face her. "Firekit, my sweetheart, I appreciate that you want to be independent, but if you were so confident in your ability to clean you own fur, why haven't I seen you doing it around the nursery?"

Firekit frowned. "That's not fair. How do you know I wasn't doing I when you weren't looking?"

Morninglight smiled at her daughter. "Why would you do it then in the first place?"

She sagged her shoulders. "Mo_ther_, don't be so...like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you know everything all the time!"

Morninglight briefly licked Firekit between the ears affectionately. "You'll understand what I'm trying to do some day, like when you have kits of your own like me."

"Are you joking?" Firekit demanded. "That's just a waste of time! How am I going to prove I'm the best warrior ever if I'm shut up in the nursery for several moons! I already can't take being here now!" She made it look like she was choking. "Must...have...fresh...air..."

Her mother smiled at her. "You are just too much, Firekit. But it's a very important part of the Clan to have new kits, because kits mean new warriors. You'll see. One day you'll-"

Firekit interrupted her. "Why do you always say that! 'You'll see' this. 'You'll see' that! I may still be a kit, but I'll be an apprentice soon!"

"I know, Firekit," Morninglight said, laying down to see eye to eye with her. "But there's still so much to learn beyond just waiting for another moon to pass. There's a lot more to being a warrior than you think. I'm sorry that you don't like the idea of that, but you'll one day learn to be grateful for it all."

Firekit grunted. "All I'll be grateful for is that I'm out of here and training to be a warrior."

"That means I won't be able to see you as often as I do now," Morninglight said with a tilt of her head.

"I know," Firekit mewed. "...but at least I'd be separate from Tigerkit."

"I'm not sure about that-"

"Hello?" someone asked at the entrance of the nursery.

Firekit whirled around at the familiar voice. She gasped in happiness when she saw her father, ginger fur blazing as the outside sun touched it. His green eyes sparked with affection when he saw her.

"Hello, Redtooth," Morninglight greeted rising to her paws. She took a step forward to go and properly welcome her mate, and Firekit began to follow her, but a flame-colored flash shot past and Tigerkit was suddenly before the ginger tom.

"Father!" he exclaimed happily, rubbing his muzzle along Redtooth's shoulder.

"How is my son doing today?" he asked resting his head on Tigerkit's.

Morninglight continued to walk towards them, but Firekit had stopped in her tracks, seething. Redtooth always seemed to be hunting or going on border patrols, and Firekit only got to see him about every half moon, but now Tigerkit even has made his surprise visit seem unexciting.

"How did the patrol go?" Morninglight asked.

"Pretty good. No one was hurt. Thankfully we didn't come across any of those sick creatures," replied Redtooth. "I am free for the rest of the day, so I thought I'd come by and visit my kits." He sat down and placed his paw over Tigerkit's back.

The tabby cat squirmed. "What are you talking about, father? What sick creatures?"

The ginger tom exchanged a glance with Morninglight. She shrugged her shoulders and nodded subtly at Tigerkit, though Firekit was paying attention enough to see it.

"Well," Redtooth's began. "It's nothing exciting. I wouldn't want to - bore you with my stories. The duty of a warrior isn't all fun and games, you know."

Tigerkit blinked, considering his father's words for a few moments. "Um, okay! Hey, do you want to see what I did to Talonkit yesterday when we were play-fighting? I totally took him down!"

Firekit felt her jaw fall slightly ajar. How could he be so naïve? They were clearly talking about something important and he was just going to let it slide. A true warrior would challenge everything they were suspicious about...right?

Redtooth's whiskers twitched in amusement. "I'd love to son, but in a moment. I haven't seen my daughter yet."

Firekit felt her ears grow hot as he saw her staring towards them with a scowl on her face. She quickly put on a smile as he started to walk up to her.

"Uh, hi father!" she exclaimed as he flicked his tail in greeting.

"How's my special Firekit?" he asked placing his paw on her back like he had done to Tigerkit.

"I'm good," she mewed, thinking about what he had said earlier about the patrol. "Uh, do you want to share a mouse with me and Morninglight? I'm starving."

Redtooth licked his lips. "That sounds good."

"Wait a moment," Tigerkit interrupted angrily. "I was going to show him the thing I did with Talonkit, remember? I get him first."

Firekit bristled. "Why can't he just eat with me first and then watch you stupid _battle move_?" she challenged.

"Because I asked him first," he growled, lashing his striped tail.

"You know what?" hissed Morninglight, voice unusually harsh. "You two have been fighting way too much lately. How about you both tell your father good bye for the day, and just stop talking to each other until tomorrow?"

"What?" Tigerkit meowed, looking up at her disbelievingly. "But that's not fair! He just got here, and I _did_ ask him first!"

"Please," Morninglight growled, "Your father is tired from patrol and I'm tired from dealing with you bickering all day. I think we all need our rest." She gazed up at her mate. "I'm sorry, but can we all just find time tomorrow once we've all cooled down?"

Redtooth nodded. "That would adequate. I'm sorry, my kits, but your mother is right. I'll try to visit you again tomorrow." He brushed past Morninglight and vanished out in the camp. Morninglight flicked her tail towards the nest, silently indicating that she wanted Tigerkit and Firekit to lay down there.

With a glare towards him, Firekit did. Why did he always have to mess things up for her? If it weren't for him, she'd be sharing a meal with her father, a cat she never got to see often.

Morninglight climbed into the nest with them, blocking out any more death stares they could throw at each other. She rested her head down, and within moments, Firekit could feel her flank steadily rising and falling as she slept.

Firekit closed her eyes. It just wasn't fair.

**Thank you, my lovelies! Please review and vote on poll if you have the chance. **

**Nightstorm: Until next chapter, this is Born of True Destiny and Nightstorm the Moon Warrior, signing off. **


	4. Three : Little warrior

**I recently completed my RADIANCE trilogy, so I'll give you all five seconds to guess what that means. **

**...**

**Yup! That means that the updates for this story will be much more frequent. I'll attempt to get in perhaps two a week if all is well and homework doesn't get too stressful, so look out for updates, my lovelies! **

**Nightstorm: This chapter is from that little brat, Tigerkit's POV. Oh my Sky Warriors, Destiny, why did you never ask them which sibling they hated more? Oh, well, she doesn't own Warriors. **

Chapter Three

_Thump! _

The hollow sound of small paws on the ground sliced through Tigerkit's dreams. The dull thud was unfitting with the images of calm forests that played through his mind.

_Thump! _

It played again, this time arousing Tigerkit from his sleep all together. The first thing he noticed was that he was leaning out of the nest, and his face was pressed up against the dirt. He pushed himself upright quickly, and shook, his head, trying to rid his fur of dust.

Pale morning light seeped through the nursery entrance, brightening the den and allowing Tigerkit to see what was around him. Morninglight still lay asleep beside him, her chest, rising and falling and a soft snore emitting from her. In her other side, was Firekit, who fidgeted continuously, warning Tigerkit that she would awaken soon.

_Thump! _

His head swung around over his shoulder, following the noise that repeatedly struck his ear drums, although his time it was softer as a result of his ears no longer being pressed up against the ground. Behind him, Mintkit and Rowankit were swatting at each other, their paws hitting the floor, and causing the sounds Tigerkit had been hearing. Nearby, Talonkit lashed his tail, positioned in a crouch, and it looked to Tigerkit that he was soon going to join the wrestle that took place before him.

Before Talonkit could make a move on his sister, Tigerkit jumped in between them. Mintkit stumbled forward into Rowankit, and Talonkit blinked in surprise, but soon that surprise morphed into happiness.

"Tigerkit!" he exclaimed. "Hi!"

"Did we wake you?" Mintkit asked him, voice light.

"A little bit," he mumbled. "What do you have going on here, a little fighting match?"

Rowankit answered. "Yeah, and I'm sure I could take on both of these mouse-brains and beat them. I'll be an awesome warrior!"

"So, will we!" Mintkit put in, flicking her tail to Talonkit. "And I doubt you can beat us."

In response to her remark, Rowankit flung himself from where he stood steadily on the ground, and bowled his sister over. She shrieked and flailed her forelegs before they were pinned underneath her. Tigerkit stepped back in surprise.

"What did I tell you?" Rowankit mocked, standing proud on top of Mintkit. "I'll be an awesome warrior, way better than you."

Tigerkit was expecting a snarky reply from the gray and white she-kit. Roawnkit's sudden attack had thrown him off guard, but what came off more astonishing was when Mintkit actually began to laugh.

"Okay," she said, gasping for air. "Okay, you got me good this time." After Rowankit let her up, she playfully nudged him in the shoulder, a broad smile on her face. "But next time, I'll be ready for you."

Talonkit jumped in. "Don't forget about me." He lashed out at his brother lightly, as of to tease him, and they both began to laugh like Mintkit had.

"What's going on?"

All four of this kits turned their heads to Blossompetal, one of the Queens in the nursery. She was expecting kits, and usually got a little cranky whenever someone distrubed her resting. Tigerkit held his breath.

"Oh, sorry," Talonkit apologized the the ginger Queen. "We were just having a little fun. Sorry we woke you." Rowankit and Mintkit murmured their agreement.

Blossompetal blinked a few times, trying to get used to the light of morning. Then she grunted. "I don't know how your mother's are able to sleep through this. Do kits really make you this tired?" She rolled her shoulders and closed her eyes again, showing them that she would still appreciate some peace and quiet.

The three siblings quietly giggled amongst each other.

Tigerkit watched them, awed. It seemed just so weird that his denmates were so close to each other. He looked over his shoulder at Morninglight, still asleep, and the flame-colored kit that fidgeted beside her. Seeing her, made him remember all the times she was being such a pain. Maybe they fought with each other a lot, but Firekit's annoying nature was certainly no excuse.

"Hey, Tigerkit," Talonkit said, catching his attention. "Why don't you show us, what you've got?"

Tigerkit blinked. "Really?" When the dark brown kit nodded, he strode forward toward them, feeling a sudden burst of confidence. "Alright then. You know, the apprentices sometimes teach me a few if their basic moves, but they are effective. I'm gonna need the kit who's closest to my size."

That was Talonkit, and he stepped up with the excitement showing in his eyes. Mintkit and Rowankit each sat back, each looking intrigued to see what their older denmate was going to show them.

"Talonkit," he said, "I want you to come at me. Give me the best you've got."

He didn't hesitate. With a quick push of his hind legs, Talonkit was hurling forward towards Tigerkit. Tigerkit side stepped just a little so he wouldn't have to take so much impact, and then lashed out at Talonkit as he landed, preventing the younger tom from successfully catching his balance. Before Talonkit could even fall on his side, Tigerkit lashed out again, this time with more force, shoving the younger kit to the ground.

To his surprise, a paw came from over his shoulder, just hardly missing him. He recognized the golden-brown tabby fur of Rowankit, and whipped around just in time to be slapped in the face with his paw. Tigerkit felt a sharp main spread through his muzzle, but he'd felt worse. He lunged and pinned Rowankit to ground.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and ducked away just in time for Talonkit to swipe the air where he'd been just a heartbeat earlier. The dark brown kit stumbled over his brother and crashed to the ground in front of Mintkit, who squealed in excitement.

"Wow, Tigerkit," she mewed. "You're good."

"Good and noisy," someone said groggily.

Behind them, Morninglight had awakened, and now she sat up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Right beside her, Firekit sat glaring, like she was trying to bore holes right through Tigerkit's skull. He glared back, feeling the fur along his spine bristle.

"I'd already warned them once," Blossompetal cut in, her eyes still shut.

Willowcloud also appeared to be waking up. She stretched her jaws in a massive yawn and looked thoughtfully at her kits. "What were you all doing to cause all the ruckus.

Talonkit and Rowankit were standing now, shaking the dust from their pelts. "You missed it. Tigerkit was showing us some of the battle moves he'd learned from the apprentices."

"Was he now?" Morninglight asked. "Well, it's too bad we weren't awake to see it. He must've been very strong."

Mintkit nodded her head vigorously. "Oh, yes definitely!"

Tigerkit felt pleased with the positive attention. If he was doing an impressive job now, he couldn't wait to see what it would be like when he was an actual warrior.

He caught the sight of Firekit's intense green gaze, still fixated on him.

He scowled. _Go fall off a tree. _

* * *

After he and Firekit and said goodbye to Redtooth, Morninglight ordered them to get some rest. Tigerkit wasn't about to argue. He was exhausted after running around all day with Stripepaw and Leafpaw.

Tigerkit slowly climbed into the nest, Firekit doing the same, but trying to lay down as far away from her brother as possible. Facing away from him, he heard her breaths become light and steady.

He closed his eyes just as Morninglight began to talk with the other Queens in the nursery.

"Will you be going to the Gathering, tomorrow night, Willowcloud?" the red she-cat asked.

He heard the white Queen clasp her teeth together. "The only reason that were to happen is if Blossompetal is willing to watch my kits, and I couldn't ask that of you."

The expectant she-cat's voice was heavy with exhaustion. "It shouldn't be too much of a burden." And the sound of those words told Tigerkit otherwise. He rolled over away from the chatting she-cats, trying to get to sleep.

"You look really tired, Blossompetal. I think I'll just stay behind and watch over them," Willowcloud insisted. She took a long pause. Tigerkit assumed she was watching her youngsters sleep beside her. "You should probably go, Morninglight. Redtooth is pretty active in the special patrols. I'm sure you'd like to here the reports on the other Clans about the issue."

This caught Tigerkit's attention. For a brief moment, he opened his eyes, and he was about to sit up to listen, when he remembered how secretive his parents had been when they were talking about the "sick creatures". He remained still, and pretended to be asleep.

"I suppose that's true. I was planning on going anyway. I'm talking to Fernstar about in tomorrow morning." There was a sense of worry in her words. "We still don't even know if it's one badger or many that's lumbering around the lake."

_Badgers_! Tigerkit thought, excitement starting to make his pelt stand on end. He forced it to lay flat and listened in further.

"It must be many," Blossompetal said, starting to sound more interested in the conversation. "I doubt one badger is willing to circle the lake, day after day for no reason."

Willowcloud agreed. "We'll have to drive them out sometime soon."

"How are we supposed to drive them out when we can hardly find them?" asked Blossompetal. "Morninglight, did Redtooth ever mention them finding a badger set?"

There was a brief moment of silence before Tigerkit's mother replied. "I think he did, but strangely enough the badgers are never there whenever they arrive. I don't know whether to be thanking StarClan or impatient." Her tail scraped against the ground.

"What time of day is the patrol going out?" Willowcloud asked.

"It's usually at sunhigh," Morninglight replied.

"Well, there's the problem!" Blossompetal exclaimed. "Fernstar's sending them out at the exact same time. They all must be hunting or some dung like that."

"I'll talk to Redtooth about it later," Morninglight meowed. "All I'm hoping is that they're taken care of before the kits become apprentices. It would kill me if they were caught out in training by those beady little eyes of those beats." Her voice shook, as if she was already imagining it. "Please, I don't want to talk about it any longer. It's perhaps about time that I get some rest. Especially if I'll be up late tomorrow night."

Tigerkit was almost startled the feeling of her climbing, but he forced himself to remain silent and still as she laid down beside him. He processed all of the information, and then found a smile creeping onto his face.

He'd proven to the nursery he was going to be an amazing warrior, but it was about time he proved it to the rest of the Clan.

All four of them in fact.

**This probably isn't going to end well for little Tigerkit. Yeah, it's predictable what will happen. This topic has been done to death in Warriors. But I'm writing it anyway! Yay me! Anywho, I hope you review. Look out for the next chapter. **

**~Destiny**


	5. Four : Planning Disaster

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I have created my own forum my lovelies! Most of you have voted for "Contest" on my poll, and therefore, I have come up with one. If you wish to take part - which I am assuming you do because you voted - then please visit after reviewing. The link should be on my profile.**

**Nightstorm: Destiny's desperate. **

**Me: Shut up. **

**Nightstorm: Whatever. She doesn't own Warriors. **

Chapter Four

Fernstar gathered everyone going to the Gathering at the center of the camp so they could head out as a patrol.

Morninglight touched noses with Tigerkit and Firekit before slipping out of the nursery. Willowcloud's kits gazed longingly after, wanting desperately to go as well, but it was Tigerkit who had the most difficulty concealing any sort of impatience. After all, he was committing his act of bravery that night for the four Clans to see.

His plan was simple really. He'd go to the badger den to awaken any sort of creature that hid there, then would lead them towards the island for the Clans to fight. Many cats against a few measly animals should be a breeze to handle, then the Clans would have nothing to worry about, and they could all go off in peace. The part that made him the true hero would be is courage of running from the predators, throwing his ver life in danger.

Of course, he didn't really know exactly where the Gathering was, but he had heard that it takes place on an island off of WindClan territory, towards the border between them and RiverClan. He'd be able to find it of course. All he really had to do was follow the scent of the patrol. He could do that. He was a warrior! Or he would be, very soon once the Clan sees what he is willing to do for his Clan.

Once the final cat vanished out of camp, Tigerkit smiled. He ducked his head back into the nursery and went through the plan in his head multiple times. The first thing he had to do was sneak out, which should be easy. Willowcloud was about to fall asleep and Blossompetal was already snoozing away. The warriors who didn't take part in the Gathering patrol were all zoning out in camp or sharing tongues with their friends. And Tigerkit was fast. He would be out in the open and then gone in a flash.

Looking outside again, he waited for the right moment to dart through. Lilydapple and Moleclaw padded into the Elders den together, probably gossiping, and Rosewater had rested her head down on her paws after sharing a piece of prey with Wildclaw. He just had to wait for the perfect time.

Tigerkit felt a slight tug, like the universe was urging him to move. He took the first cautious step, and was about to burst into a sprint when somebody called his name from behind.

"Tigerkit?" he asked. "What are doing?"

As he turned to face Rowankit, Tigerkit tried to mask his irritability. "Nothing."

"You looked like you were going somewhere," the golden tabby kit said, his head tilted in curiosity.

"Um, it's nothing. I swear."

Rowankit remained silent, but stared at him with a disbelieving gaze.

Tigerkit sighed. "Okay, but you have to be quiet, when I tell you about this," he said, looking past the young kit to be sure that Willowcloud wasn't listening in. "And don't speak to anyone about it. It's a secret. Got it?"

Rowankit nodded, a spark of excitement in his eyes.

So Tigerkit went on to explain his plan and his intensions. He wasn't going to go into detail, but Rowankit encouraged him to tell him the entire ideal. Tigerkit explained the way he was going to sneak out, how he was going to find the badgers and how he was going to lead them to the Gathering to be driven away. He especially explained how the Clan would love him for it.

When he was done, Rowankit looked like he was about to burst. With his fur on end, he stuck his face into Tigerkit's. "Can I come? Please, please, please!"

Tigerkit flinched back, scowling. "No. I don't you drawing attention to the entire thing. Besides, your younger and slower. The badger would catch you and gobble you up in a heartbeat."

His friend didn't even look hurt. "So? What is you need back up?"

Tigerkit knew that Rowankit would argue until the break of dawn, so quickly he said, "Fine, whatever. You can come, just stay out of the way."

Rowankit nodded. "Sure!"

Tigerkit flicked his tail towards the nursery entrance. Rowankit followed him there and glanced out beside him, as if he was actually patient enough to sit and analyze the movements of the warriors, waiting for the right time to move.

"On my mark," Tigerkit said. Once Rowankit indicated he had heard, he looked back out, bracing himself for an agile and quick escape.

He felt the urge he did earlier, and acted fast. He broke into a sprint, running along the stone walls of the camp. The presence he felt behind him told Tigerkit that Rowankit was following. He didn't slow, but looked towards the center of the camp to see what the others were doing, and thankfully, no one heard them running on the outer edges of the camp. He ran faster.

At last, Tigerkit reached the entrance of the camp, and the moment he saw that Rowankit was close, he slipped through, revealing himself to the night.

As he caught his breath, he gazed at the forest. It was bigger than he imagined, but he tried not to focus on that. He knew where the lake was, because Morninglight had once told him it would be downhill, and a strong scent already was clinging to his senses. It was a horrid smell, very musky and unappealing. If Tigerkit wasn't doing what he was, he would have turned back into the camp. He knew it had to be badger.

When Rowankit emerged, he immediately detected the smell and screwed up his face. "What is that?" he asked, disgusted.

"Badger," Tigerkit replied, his eyes watering. "Ugh, we have to follow that scent. It will get stronger so...try to think of something prettier like flowers."

Rowankit made no reply, just waited for Tigerkit to begin leading him through the forest.

"Let's go!" he exclaimed, trying to sound cheerful despite the horrid scent that overwhelmed the air around him. Rowankit shrugged his shoulders and began to follow Tigerkit.

Suddenly, an accusing voice stopped them in their tracks. "Where are you going?" The first thoughts Tigerkit had were of frustration and disappointment that they had been caught, but once he really processed the sound of the voice, that disappointment was replaced immediately by bitterness.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this, Firekit," he growled, whirling around to face his sister. She stood directly behind them, so close that he was surprised he had not heard her.

The green-eyed kit threw him a glare. "I can't do that until you tell me what's going on," she hissed, coming even closer. If she were not much smaller than him, Tigerkit probably would have been scared.

"Well good, because you aren't getting any answers." He nudged, Rowankit, trying to tell the golden-brown tom to start running in their escape.

Firekit was now nose to nose with her brother, her lips peeled back. Tigerkit could see tears in her eyes, and knew she must be smelling the badger. "If you're not going to talk, then I'll just have to come with you to see for myself," she growled. She pulled back a little. "At least, if you don't want Willowcloud to find out about this."

Tigerkit spat. "I should have known you would be threatening me, you mouse-brain!"

"What are you trying to do?" she asked.

"I'm not telling," replied Tigerkit.

She stared at him harshly, eyes blazing with green flame. Tigerkit didn't budge.

"We're trying to find the badgers."

Tigerkit gaped at Rowankit. The younger tom had his ears pinned to his head, as if he was scared. A flush of anger welled through him at the betrayal of his companion, and he was about to say something if it were not for Firekit who beat him to it.

"Ha!" she laughed, shoving her face into Tigerkit's again. "I knew you couldn't be stupid enough to actually let it go! Any idiot could see that Redtooth was talking about something serious the other day."

He thought back to the last time Redtooth had visited them, and had spoken to Morninglight about "sick creatures". Tigerkit scowled. "I won't let you tattle on us like you always do, Firekit!" he yelled.

She smiled cruelly. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that." She paused. "As long as I get to come along."

"What?" he demanded.

"Of course," she said. "If you two get the chance to prove your bravery I should get the chance as well."

Tigerkit stared in total disbelief. Wasn't the whole point of it all just to come out better than her? All along she'd been such a brat to him, and stuck up around the other kits. Tigerkit knew he was braver and stronger in the long-run and that he had the better chance of being a great warrior. If she tagged along, then the Clan would see her as just the same as he was, when she wasn't! And what if she was planning to sabotage him so he looked bad in front of all four Clans?

"Yeah," Rowankit said, before Tigerkit could refuse. "It's only fair."

Tigerkit would have cuffed him in the ears if Firekit hadn't thrust herself between them to take the lead.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find some badgers!"

Tigerkit just couldn't believe it.

* * *

"We've been walking forever," Rowankit complained.

Tigerkit knew his sister was exhausted - she had to be if he was - but she hid it in her tone of voice. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have tagged along. This is for the older kits."

"But I'm only a moon younger than you," he said, struggling to catch up. "In fact, I'm a little bigger than you."

She ignored him. Tigerkit heard her heavy breathing, and was sure she probably would have turned back if he hadn't been right beside her. He really had know idea how large the territory really was. His legs ached with fatigue, his eyes drooping. It had to be hours after the time he would usually go asleep, but he was still going. It _had_ to be worth it to help out the Clans.

Tail hanging limp he continued after Firekit, but then realized something with a horrid strike. The scent was horribly strong, even stronger than it had been earlier, if that was even possible. His stomach twisted in disgust and held his breath. After a moment, he said to Firekit. "That scent is awfully powerful right now."

She coughed, showing that she agreed. "Yeah, but that doesn't matter. As long as we end up saving the Clans in the end, right?"

Tigerkit suddenly felt a slight pinch of fear in his gut. His breath caught in his throat, but he forced the feeling out. He had to act braver than Firekit. He couldn't let her take the light, especially when it was his idea in the first place.

"Can...can we take a break?" asked Rowankit, panting.

"No," Firekit hissed, though she looked tempted and exhausted. "We have to fulfill out mission."

"_Our_ mission?" Tigerkit suddenly snapped, and her glare flicked to him. Before she could say anything, he continued. "I had this idea first, Firekit! If anything I should be leading it!"

"Oh, so you think we should take a break then? Too weak to handle a journey across ThunderClan territory?" she asked, expression hard.

Tigerkit hesitated. "Well, no." If it made her think he was weak, he wasn't doing it. "But I don't think you should be the one making the decisions around here. I'm the one who came up with the plan, and I'm the one who the Clans will end up thanking. You two will obviously be to scared to actually go through with it."

Firekit halted, and Rowankit stopped behind her. "Shut up."

He paused too, and threw her a challenging glare. "What? To afraid to admit the truth, Firekit?"

"Shut up," she repeated, the fur along her spine bristling.

"Ha! You're such a-"

"_Shut up_!" she yowled. The fear in her voice silenced Tigerkit. Despite what he had just accused Firekit of, she wasn't a coward, and there was no way is words could strike so much horror within her.

He shrunk down closer to her, eyes wide and darting back and forth. "What's wrong?" Then it hit him. A powerful wave of badger scent slid down his throat when he spoke. The taste of it made him gag and sent a sharp chill up his spine, making his fur bristle. It hadn't been this strong before, and Tigerkit knew that the horrible creature had to be close.

Rowankit pawed at his nose, and the fear was clear in his amber eyes. Firekit whimpered.

"Let's go," she mewed.

Tigerkit was going to argue, saying that they had to lead it to the Gathering. The moon was high in the sky at that moment, so they had to ending it soon, but when another surge of the detestable scent hit him, he regretted ever coming out there.

Suddenly, a low snarl rippled through the trees, and any ounce of confidence Tigerkit had was shattered. He shrieked and jumped back, crashing into Firekit and they both slammed onto the ground. Rowankit made a squeaking noise and burst into a run, vanishing the other direction.

Once Tigerkit had scrambled to his paws, a massive paw, larger than anything he could have imagined, hit the ground with a vibrating force. Firekit yelped, her ears against her head and her tail hung between her legs. He had never seen her so terrified in his life, and he himself had never felt that way either.

The badger was bigger than he though it would be, towering over them, jaws bared and beady black eyes pointed directly towards him. Two thick white stripes ripped down its sides, scars coated its flank, and it's claws were hooked, long and flecked with blood.

It let out a loud, malicious roar. Tigerkit felt his heart stop. Everything about him was frozen.

As the badger began to lunge down towards them, something leaped out of the shadows and struck it on the side of the face. The badger grunted and stumbled a few steps.

Tigerkit watched as Redtooth landed squarely on his paws, badger blood dripping from the claws he had just used to the cut the creature. Suddenly, another cat jumped forward, the deputy Whitebelly, and then another, Rowankit's father, Shrewclaw, and another, whom Tigerkit recognized as Bloomspirit.

The four cats surrounded the badger, each of them with their fur fluffed out, making them look twice as large as they were. Shrewclaw dove, sinking his teeth into the shoulder of the badger. Bloomspirit and Whitebelly moved simultaneously, raking their claws down the flank, Redtooth went straight for the neck.

Tigerkit collapsed onto the ground. His fear was still there, and the shock coursed through him powerfully, it almost hurt. Firekit whimpered and trembled beside him, not even looking at the ordeal. Tigerkit didn't know how she could not, for he couldn't rip his eyes away.

Suddenly, more cats broke through the trees. Of these, Tigerkit recognized Fernstar in the lead, Ashwind, and Morninglight, plus all of the other cats that had joined them during the Gathering. The apprentices were pushed back out of danger, while every other warrior each took their aim. The badger yowled and fought back, paws flailing through the air. Shrewclaw was shook violently and he gripped the shoulder, until the badger's claws tore him from his grasp and the golden-brown warrior flew through the air, striking a tree and landing on the ground with a deep thud. The medicine cat, Ambereyes rushed quickly over to him.

The badger lunged for Morninglight, but was knocked out of the way with a strong blow from Redooth. Blood sprayed around them, and the badger moaned, still trying to fight free of the vicious cats around it. Fernstar, with a shout of effort, sank her claws just below its eye. Bloomspirit clamped her jaws around its hind leg, before immediately being shaken away, but Ashwind took her place, with a stronger grip too.

At last, with a final strike by Whitebelly, the badger roared, and lumbered away, disappearing through the trees. Ashwind began to follow it until Fernstar called him back, the anger in her voice evident.

"Was anyone badly hurt?" she asked.

"Shrewclaw," Ambereyes replied grimly. Rowankit's father lay nearly motionless where he had fallen beside the tree. Three long scratches ran up his side, blood seeping from all of them. "He'll live, so long as I get him back to camp."

"Go, now," Fernstar commanded sternly. "And someone help her."

Leafpaw and Stripepaw rushed quickly over and helped Amberyeyes hoist Shrewclaw up. Once they had gone, the attention turned to the two kits still shaking in fear before them.

"What were you _thinking_!?"

The yowl from Morninglight scared Tigerkit nearly as much as the badger had. He refused to meet her yellow gaze, but knew for sure that a dark, furious fire burned within them. He could feel the heat in her glare.

"We-we're sorry," Firekit mewed, sounding small and insignificant. The regret and terror in her voice spoke louder than her apology did.

Redtooth was the next to speak. "What were you doing out here. In the middle of the night. Where there are badgers everywhere?!" He sounded just his angry as Morninglight did.

When Firekit's gaze flicked to Tigerkit, so did everyone else's. He looked at each and everyone of the cats around him, all of their eyes containing both curiosity and fury.

"Tigerkit..." Whitebelly said, sounding as calm as he could manage. "What is this about?"

He looked at his mother, to his father, to his deputy, and then to Fernstar. The tabby she-cat stood tall. Her gaze was probably the softest of all the cats, though the scratches she had earned from the fight made her appear much more menacing.

"I..." he began, but realized he was too quiet. "I wanted to make you all think I was brave." His eyes closed. "I wanted to lead the badgers to you, so you could fight them and wouldn't have to worry about them anymore."

"How could you not know what danger you were getting yourself into?" Redtooth hissed. "Did you not hear Morninglight and I talking about them? Or anyone talking about them? Badgers are dangerous, deadly. They'll kill you and me and a single swipe, and the only reason none of us are dead is because we had half the Clan with us."

"I know," he said hoarsely. "I didn't know how scared I would be. I thought I was strong. I thought I was brave."

"You see, Tigerkit, this is why kits have to be six moons old before being apprenticed," growled Morninglight. "You aren't ready for this. Leafpaw and Stripepaw weren't ready for this and they are deep into their training!"

"I know, I'm sorry," he whimpered. "I'm so so sorry."

The next cat to speak was Fernstar. "We know you had good intentions, young Tigerkit, but putting yourselves in danger, against impossible odds is something we cannot look past." Her voice was very calm and level. Though her words seemed harsh, not a hint of anger resided within them. "You were due to become an apprentice by the end of this moon, but not only have you broken the warrior code, but because of you, it's possible that Shrewclaw not live to see sunlight." The last sentence struck him hard. A cat could die...because of him.

"You and Firekit are to be punished," she went on. "I am postponing your apprentice ceremony for a moon. You will train along side Willowcloud's kits to become a warrior, when you are ready. If I decide that you need even another moon, don't think I won't act on my plans."

"But," Firekit cut in, suddenly sounding like her normal whiny self, "We've been waiting for five moons, and if you postpone it, than we won't be trained until we are seven moons old!" she cried.

"You probably should have thought of that before you went out on this little adventure," she snarled, beginning to sound impatient. "Morninglight, Redooth, grab your kits. We're going back to camp."

Redtooth gripped Tigerkit by the scruff and lifted him up. Tigerkit felt like a kit, but then he realized he would be one for another two moons.

And he didn't disagree.

The Clan slowly made their way back to camp, where the rest of the warriors were waiting in impatience. Tigerkit saw Rowankit leaning against Willowcloud with his littermates and felt a rush of anger at the betrayal of his friend. He should be getting the same punishment.

As Fernstar took her place on Highledge to explain what happened, Redtooth carried him to the nursery with Morninglight. He and Firekit were set in the nest, where Tigerkit wanted nothing more than to curl up fall asleep and dream it all away.

**Please review! And remember to check out my forum. The link should be on my profile! **

**~Destiny (and Nightstorm) **


	6. Five : Names and Echoes

**Hello my dear friends. Thank you for all of your marvelous reviews and enjoy chapter five of Caught in Flames. And in response to a Guest's review, I know we're five chapters in and Firekit and Tigerkit aren't apprentices, but I really wanted a firm establishment on how they saw each other before moving on. Perhaps too firm...Forgive me? **

**Nightstorm: Destiny does not own Warriors. **

Chapter Five

"Are you watching them, Firekit?"

She cringed, a heavy sigh escaping her. Claws dug forcefully into the ground tearing the grass into shreds. She tried letting the word slip away, focusing on the question instead of what lied within it, but there it stayed, the one word, echoing in her head, like it was the only thing she ever was able to hear.

"Hey."

She closed her eyes, thinking of the blackness that she saw instead of anything happening around her. The word continued to bounce off the edges of her mind, seeming to get stronger every heartbeat. She began to moan, trying to use that to block out the sound, but the thing about it was that it wasn't necessarily loud, but she _felt_ the essence of the word eat at her from the inside out. She unsheathed her claws out farther.

"Are you mad at me?"

Firekit head snapped to the side to look at Mintkit. The she-kit wore a worried expression on her face, her eyes big and glistening. Firekit sighed, looking away.

"No, I'm not mad at you," she said.

"Then why do you look so angry?" asked Mintkit.

She grunted her words, hoping that it would be enough to satisfy Mintkit's curiosity, but she was wrong of course. "Because," she finally said clearly, "I cannot stand the name Firekit."

"But that's your name," replied Mintkit, her white tipped tail rustling along the ground. Why don't you like it?"

Firekit narrowed her eyes. Mintkit knew very well why she didn't like her name. She knew it just as well as every other cat in the Clan, but Mintkit was one of those kits, like many others, who enjoyed hearing the same story over and over again, and in Firekit's case, she loved hearing the one where Firekit and Tigerkit snuck out to find a badger. The question was bait for the long-winded answer that was the unforgettable story of her mistake that cost something dear to her.

"Ask your brother. He's heard it at least a thousand times," Firekit said scornfully. "And he was there for half the time, until he ditched us."

Mintkit began laughing. "Yeah, I know! How did he get away with that?"

Firekit just stared ahead at Talonkit and Rowankit play-fighting, blocking out the younger she-kit's words.

"Do you want to go get something from the fresh-kill pile?" Mintkit suddenly asked, completely changing the subject. Firekit probably would have appreciated it if Mintkit didn't happen to get sidetracked all the time. "I'm starving!"

Firekit's belly felt hollow as well, but she shook her head. She knew that everything she ate would fell sour in her mouth. That's how it had been for the past moons anyway.

"Hey, guys!" Mintkit yowled to her brothers.

They paused their fighting and looked over at her.

"Want to get something to eat?"

"Sure! Race you two there!" Rowankit replied, scrambling to his paws where he had originally been on his side and kicking up a cloud of dust to bound away. Talonkit gasped and began running after him, Mintkit following close behind.

Firekit spat on the ground once they were gone, beginning to feel her anger towards Rowankit churn. He should be punished along with them. He went with them and it was scent scent along with theirs that coaxed the badger their way. Her claws sank to the ground again, her fur bristling. But with a strong, and yet not surprising, lash of realization, Firekit knew that it was not the golden-brown kit she should be mad at.

That day marked the sixth moon for her and Tigerkit. In fact, that very _time, _marked the moment she should be up on the Highledge earning her apprentice name. The sun was high up in the sky. It was the time of day when all the morning patrols would be back, when all the Elders would be awake, and when every cat would be sharing tongues. The perfect time for Fernstar to gather them all in a single congregation, for them all to gaze up in wonder and in happiness at the two fire-colored littermates, one tabby, one a solid flame.

Firekit sighed, her gaze resting up on the Highledge. Fernstar stood there even now, as if she was about to call a Clan gathering that very moment. A faint spark of hope ignited her chest, and then was gone in a flash as the light brown tabby leader began jumping down the rocks, leaving behind the significant podium. Another rush of anger came over Firekit. Her head pounded, her name echoing in her mind repeatedly. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

Observing the camp, she noticed that every few heart beats, a warrior's head would turn towards the nursery, very briefly. It was as if the memory of the badger attack had just washed over them that very moment, and they looked at Firekit to quickly relive those moments of that vicious fight before turning back and carrying on with their day. She imagined them thinking as they gazed at her alone in front of the nursery, Look, there is one of the kits that should be becoming an apprentice today. _Too bad she and her brother were to mouse-brained to think of the consequences. _Firekit bared her teeth. As the thought ran through her head, her hatred for her brother burned. Perhaps she joined him on his mission, but it was either that or tell Willowcloud about it, and she knew that it would only be a matter of time before he played his revenge. That was the kind of relationship they had. She wasn't proud of it before, but now she realized that there was nothing else she could feel about it. How could he not consider the possibilities? How could he not know that after discovering that it's been taking so long just to get rid of them, after what Redtooth has described them as beasts, after watching Morninglight stand at the nursery entrance, probably worrying if her mate would come back from the patrol at all? How could he not know?

How could he not think about everything it would cost if something were to go wrong?

Firekit spent several moments thanking StarClan that Shrewclaw didn't lose enough blood to join the heavenly warriors. If he had lost his life, Firekit would have lost her friends, and probably gained another moon of time in the nursery. No cat would respect her. They'd look at her and think, "_There's the she-cat that couldn't even become an apprentice at the right time, just because she followed her brother on a dangerous mission they should have known they couldn't accomplish._"

Tigerkit was feeling guilty, as he should be. Firekit saw him sulking at the corner of the nursery, probably thinking the same things she was, but it was his mistake, and he should be suffering about it, it wasn't hers. Why should she have to through this impatience, this incredible longing just for something that she should have gotten anyway? Instead all she did now was sit, listening without a choice to the name that bounced around in her head, wondering if whatever revenge Tigerkit had to dish up would be better than waiting a whole moons longer than she should be.

A sudden wail nearly silenced the echoes in her mind - but only nearly. Firekit spun around towards the nursery entrance, where she saw Morninglight push Tigerkit out of the den.

"What gives? Why is Blossompetal screaming?" he asked.

"She's having her kits," Morninglight replied impatiently. "Do me a favor and go with your sister to the medicine den to fetch Ambereyes and Toadleap."

Before she could even process her own words, she ducked back inside the nursery. Tigerkit didn't hesitate to look over his shoulder, his yellow eyes piercing into her green. Her name blared within her head. With a snarl, she began to pad off towards the medicine den.

Tigerkit had caught up to her after a few moments, but he walked about a fox-length to the side. Firekit looked at him, and she noticed a slight movement of his head, telling her that he had been staring at her. She looked ahead, focusing on her task. Kitting was urgant, she picked up the pace.

She slipped into the medicine den quickly, bewildered by the several organized piles of herbs that greeted her. The den itself was different than other dens. It was a grayish cave, with a tunnel at the back, perhaps a place for valuable herbs. A pool formed, the water black in the darkness. The only light that did come through was from the entrance, a single shaft of light touching a collection of nests. There, sat an apprentice, Streakpaw.

Her forepaw was held out, and Toadleap was inspecting it. The medicine cat apprentice was a pale brown tom, with bright eyes and a friendly tone. He was wise, despite being so young, and very calm, and understanding. Firekit met him back when she was a young kit, and a thorn had found itself in the nest, pricking both her and Morninglight. Somehow Tigerkit managed to avoid it. Toadleap had been really gentle, unlike Ambereyes. The gray she-cat was the sibling of the eldest warriors in the Clan, Dewfire and Snowfoot, and with her age came a natural impatience. Firekit was glad that it was Toadleap she would be speaking to.

But before she could even open her mouth, Tigerkit blurted out. "Blossompetal needs you! Her kits are coming!"

"Oh, goodness," Streakpaw murmured, looking towards them.

Toadleap gazed up from the striped apprentice's paw. "Is she now?" Despite of what she knew of him, Firekit was surprised at how nonchalant he was acting. "Alright. Streakpaw, I almost have the thorn out. Just grab it gently between your teeth and pull. I've already prepared the poultice, all you have to do is rub it on the cut once you've licked off the blood."

She nodded, and Toadleap grabbed a bundle of herbs. "Thank you for informing me Tigerkit. I'll get over there right away." He flattened his ears at the sound of Blossompetal's wailing from across the camp. "I better hurry. Stay here."

As he ran off, Firekit glared at Tigerkit, grinning from the praise. She had arrived there first, and she should have been the one to tell Toadleap of the issue, but of course Tigerkit had to swoop in and screw everything up, just as he always did.

Streakpaw winced as she pulled the thorn from her pad. A drop of blood came from the wound, and she did what she was told, licking away crimson away and applying the poultice. "Where's Ambereyes?" Firekit asked.

"Oh," the apprentice responded with a mere flick of her tail. "Toadleap told me she's out collecting herbs." A pause, and she looked past them. "I guess she's back now."

Firekit hardly had time to look over her shoulder before Ambereyes spoke. "What are a couple of kits doing in my den?" she demanded, voice filled with irritation.

Firekit felt rage course within her, and her pelt grew hot with it. She wanted to scream back to the aging medicine cat that she wasn't a kit anymore. She wanted to shout to the world that she was an apprentice, but the force the kept her mouth shut reminded her that she wouldn't be one for another moon. How could she be mad? She let her fur lie flat, and allowed Tigerkit to explain. She knew that if the words were to come out of her mouth, they would come out bitter.

"We came to tell Toadleap that Blossompetal's kits are coming."

Ambereyes' gaze went wide. "Oh my. I should probably get over there." Her pelt brushed with Streakpaw's as the apprentice left the den, no longer interested in the conversation. Firekit watched as they both bounded off towards the nursery, where a crowd was already beginning to form. Even Mintkit, Rowankit, and Talonkit had noticed the excitement.

Firekit sighed. That crowd should be for her, a congratulations of her apprentice name. It was true, she had lived through six moons already, and yet a seventh seemed to be eternities longer.

One day, though, the story of the badger would be forgotten, and Firekit would prove to be the best warrior in the forest, no matter what Tigerkit and the rest of the Clan had to throw at her.

**Hope you liked it! Please review and make my day! Until next time.**

**~Destiny**

**Nightstorm: WAIT! Don't go yet! If you haven't checked out Destiny's forum regarding the contest, go do it now! Now! Go! **


	7. Six : A Rough Start

**So, my reasons for not updating as much as I use to are pretty simple. First of all, homework attacks me like I've ever done something wrong to it - not true, it's just deciding to be selfish. And I'm pretty addicted to this app called Plague Inc. Basically, you create your own disease and try to kill Earth. Do I have a problem? Possibly. Moving on. **

**Nightstorm: Oh, Destiny. You've got all kinds of problems. **

**Me: I'm deciding to let that one slide since I nearly went insane in English on Friday. **

**Nightstorm: *cough* Uh, Destiny does not own Warriors. **

* * *

Chapter Six

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Upon hearing the authoritative voice of the Clan leader, Tigerkit's fur stood up all at once. Redtooth and Morninglight sat beside him, and his mother _tsk_ed at his fur bristling and attempted to lick it flat. Tigerkit though, would not sit still. How could he? After seven long moons, he was at last going to become an apprentice.

As much as Tigerkit regretted getting caught by the badger, he did not regret what he was trying to do. Maybe one day is Clan would understand the bravery it took to go out into such danger. There was, however, a voice in his head that told him constantly as he longed for his warrior training, that he was only being naïve.

Thankfully, those long days of that endless moon were over. Every sense of shame, every hint of regret, every speck of sadness that he had in his body were gone. He could only focus on the true and pure idea that he was finally going to become an apprentice.

Firekit stood on the other side of Morninglight, her eyes wide and bright. Tigerkit knew that she had been angry with him after the entire incident, and he had been angered with her just the same, and still was, but when they met each other's gazes, excitement trumped the fury. He smiled without even knowing it.

Fernstar nodded at the Clan once she saw that they were all listening to her on the Highledge. Her gaze then flicked to the nursery, where the kits were waiting. "Would the to-be apprentices please step forward?"

Electricity shot through Tigerkit. The very word sent his heart pounding. He and Firekit began bounding eagerly up to the Highledge, regardless of the looks they got from the older warriors. Willowcloud's kits flanked their sides, and it felt almost like a competition, that whoever made it there first, would also be the first to earn their name.

Tigerkit stopped at the base of the Highledge, and turned towards his Clanmates. It felt as though all eyes were on him. His heart beat faster, if that was possible, and his pelt heated up like fire surrounded him.

Fernstar's voice rang out clear and smooth. "In accordance with a delay of one moon, Tigerkit and Firekit will be joining the kits of Willowcloud and Shrewclaw in earning their apprentice names." Tigerkit felt her amber eyes on the top of his head. "But we couldn't possibly be happier to welcome them all into training. The apprentice den is about to get very full.

"Firekit," the Clan leader continued, "You are a...flamboyant young soul. Until you earn your warrior name, you shall be Firepaw, and I believe the most fitting mentor for you is Rosewater. She has not yet earned an apprentice, though she has been quite deserving of one for a long while. I have confidence that she will train you into a fine warrior."

Firepaw beamed, green eyes flashing with happiness. Quickly, she rushed forward to greet her new mentor, a tortoiseshell she-cat with a friendly gaze. Tigerkit watched her for a moment, and than Fernstar began to speak again.

"Tigerkit," she said, "You are to be known as Tigerpaw until you complete your training. I think Shrewclaw will be a wonderful and fitting mentor to you. He will lead you to be a noble and wise young warrior."

For a moment - but only a moment - Tigerpaw hesitated. After all, this was the tom that had been badly hurt by the badger attack he caused, but when Shrewclaw stepped out, wearing a welcoming smile, he ran forward and touched noses with him. The past was in the past now. It no longer mattered what he did those couple moons ago. He was on his way to becoming a warrior of ThunderClan!

Fernstar continued to speak, and Rowanpaw received Snowfoot as his mentor, and Tigerpaw felt a twinge of jealousy. Snowfoot was one of the eldest and most experienced warrior in the Clan, and Rowanpaw would learn quickly from him. Mintpaw got Daisyblossom as her mentor, and Talonpaw received Leopardpelt.

"I hope you are all happy with my decisions," Fernstar said warmly, gazing down at the newly made apprentices and their mentors. "Congratulations on being the newest apprentices to ThunderClan!"

"Mintpaw! Rowanpaw! Talonpaw! Tigerpaw! Firepaw!"

Tigerpaw closed his eyes, listening to all of those cheers, those praises. Maybe it was just him, but he could've sword that they were chanting loudest when they said his name.

"This ceremony is dismissed," Fernstar said, leaping down gracefully from atop the Highledge.

Stripepaw, Emberpaw, and Leafpaw, littermates, all came up to Tigerpaw and his mentor as the Clan broke away.

"Please tell me you don't take up too much room," Stripepaw said, sounding more worried than happy for the ginger tabby. "We have, what, nine cats sleeping in that den now?"

"Lucky Streakpaw," Leafpaw muttered. "She'll be out of there in about half a moon."

"Gee, thanks guys," Tigerpaw meowed sarcastically.

Emberpaw nudged him encouragingly. "Ah, come on, Tigerpaw. We're happy to have you. Good to see that you're finally one of us now."

He nodded. "Yeah, thanks." This time he meant it.

"Glad to see that you have earned all of that congratulations," Shrewclaw said, interrupting their conversation, "But we need to go out and see the territory. Sometime this moon would be nice."

Tigerpaw scowled after the golden-brown tabby warrior as he stalked off towards the camp entrance. He looked back at the other apprentices. "Great StarClan, what's his deal?"

Leafpaw shrugged. "It isn't abnormal. You aren't a kit anymore, and your mentor wants to make sure that this training isn't exactly all fun and games." She gave her chest a few quick licks. "Wildclaw was pretty rough on me the first few days. You just have to get to know your mentor, that's all."

Stripepaw nodded in agreement. "Shrewclaw is a nice warrior. My mentor likes to hunt with him, so I've seen him around a lot. It'll be cool if you do what you're supposed to." He paused, staring at Tigerpaw for a moment. "I don't know what you're waiting for standing around. Aren't you excited to get training?"

Tigerpaw laughed and turned around, waving his tail as he left.

Shrewclaw padded quickly away from the camp once he slipped out of the crowded clearing. As Tigerpaw broke into the thick forest, memories flooded into his mind, flashing as simple, undetailed images. Yet, he _felt_ it all so clearly around him. The sunshine that poked through the treetops suddenly seemed darker, like the night he had been in, the smell of badger, while much fainter now, seemed to get stronger as he breathed it in. Tigerpaw forced himself to hold his breath for the next few moments.

"It is gorgeous in the daylight, isn't it?" Shrewclaw's voice was emotionless. "You have the golden reflection on the trees, the bold shadows they cast...Speaking of which, I'm thinking of taking you to the ShadowClan border first."

Tigerpaw's anxiety was flung aside as excitement took its place. He reminded himself a final time to keep looking forward, and raced ahead to catch up with his mentor.

Shrewclaw flicked an ear as a strange call sounded from above. Tigerpaw's fur stood on end. It was something he had never heard before. "That, there is a crow," Shrewclaw said. "A bird."

"Oh," Tigerpaw replied, forcing himself to calm down. What was he, a coward? Afraid of a stupid bird's call? "When will you teach me how to hunt?"

Shrewclaw glanced at him. "Soon enough. You still have to know your way around the forest before you can get into any serious training."

It seemed as if his disappointment make the world look gray. "Aw, but, why can't we just do it now? On our way to ShadowClan? It shouldn't take too long right?"

"Took me about two sunrises to catch my first morsel," Shrewclaw meowed sternly. "Patience is important during your training, Tigerpaw. Besides, you don't want to chase a vole through the undergrowth before knowing they way around your own territory, do you?"

It bugged him that he had a point. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Shrewclaw rolled his eyes and stopped walking. Tigerpaw stopped to once he realized the golden-brown warrior wasn't walking anymore. "Hey, what gives? Let's go."

"Okay," Shrewclaw sighed, closing his eyes. "It's about time we talk about what's been hanging in the air for the past few minutes. Clearly you're still uncomfortable about happened less than two moons ago."

Tigerpaw hissed, "What? No."

"Bottom line is, just talk to me how you would talk to any other warrior, got it? And since you're an apprentice, that makes us your superiors until you earn your name. You getting the hint?" When Tigerpaw shrugged, Shrewclaw continued. "That's with respect. Are we understood?"

Anger began to claw at Tigerpaw's fur. "Are you serious? You've been acting all bored and rude to me since I got apprenticed to you. I think you should start treating me with respect. Especially since we're going to be dealing with each other for the next several moons. For the record, also, if anything you're the one uncomfortable about it, which isn't that much of a surprise since you couldn't defend yourself against a little badger even with back up."

Shrewclaw drew his lips back into a snarl. "I'm talking to you, Tigerpaw, as I would any other warrior, just like you should me. This is who I am, so pull it together." His voice was shaking with fury.

Tigerpaw sat. "This is who you are? What in StarClan's name does Willowcloud see in you?"

Shrewclaw took a threatening step forward, and Tigerpaw realized he may had taken it too far. He braced himself for a stinging cuff over the ear, but after a heart beat, Shrewclaw relaxed, a smirk appearing on his face.

"I get it," Shrewclaw said with a chuckle. "You're used to arguing with your sister, aren't you? It's a habit, huh?"

Tigerpaw blinked, surprised at Shrewclaw's comment. What would anything he said to him gave to do with Firepaw? Why was Shrewclaw so familiar with their rivalry? Did everyone know about it. He forced himself to calm down. "Uh..."

"Let's just get going," Shrewclaw said, walking again. "I don't exactly have all day, and I'm sure that you're going to want to brag about your amazing adventure to the other apprentices by sunset. Come on."

Tigerpaw stared after him, the Firepaw comment echoing in his head. Shrewclaw called his name, and he went after him, unsure of what he should really think about his new mentor.

Shrewclaw trekked through the territory in silence for a long time, Tigerpaw dragging himself along behind him until he said, "I heard we didn't always use to live here."

Tigerpaw took a moment to process the sentence. "What?"

"Yeah. When I was a kit, the Elders told a tale of The Clans having to evacuate their original home, being forced away by Twolegs." He sighed. "I don't know if I really believed it. Dovewing was kind of a crazy she-cat. Apparently she has the ability to hear things across the forest from our very camp." He scoffed. "Like that was true."

"Well, maybe she used her power in the Great Battle. You know the one they had against the Dark Forest. Snowfoot and Dewfire still talking about being there as kits, seeing it with their own eyes. Lilydapple told us she watched a Queen, Ferncloud die right before her."

Shrewclaw scoffed again. "Yeah, I know that's true. Your sister was named after the Great Leader who died in that battle, but do you really believe that it was only Three cats that saved all four of the great Clans? That part of the story always seemed really ridiculous. Now, for the territory, the part that's actually important."

Tigerpaw followed Shrewclaw's gaze up the tall trunks of the massive trees. "ThunderClan was always meant to be the strongest of the four warrior Clans, no matter what the other warriors will say. We fight in the deep undergrowth, he stalk our prey without a single sound, climb these trees and walk among them as we are truly _the_ warriors of the forest, one with the forest."

Tigerpaw nodded, interested.

"As you will see once we make it to ShadowClan, all territories are different from one another, and therefore every Clan is different from one another, but the time will come for you to learn that. For now, we focus on our Clan." He didn't speak another word for a long while, until at last the broke into a clearing, close by the lake. A giant oak tree, greater than the rest, stretched high into the sky, as if it's top branches were brushing against the blue expanse at the wind's urge.

"This," Shrewclaw finally said, "Is the Ancient Oak."

"Whoa," Tigerpaw breathed, standing in its shadow. "It's...it's huge. Will I get to climb it?"

Shrewclaw only laughed.

They continued on towards ShadowClan territory, and as they got closer, Tigerpaw felt the air get cooler. Maybe that was because the day was stretching on, but there was a difference between the chilliness of the time of day, and the spine-chilling feeling. The idea of it made Tigerpaw uneasy.

"We're closing in," his mentor told him. "Notice how the forest gets darker."

Tigerpaw did. The sky seemed blotted out by the thickness of the trees. "Do ShadowClan warriors ever see the sun? Or do they just...wallow around in the...well, shadows?"

Shrewclaw looked at him briefly. "Those tales about ShadowClan being evil aren't true, Tigerpaw. They are just like us, perhaps a little more aggressive, but far from ruthless. Like us, they try to survive in the wild under the guidance of our warrior ancestors. They have the same code as us. Have claws, teeth and fur like us. What sets us apart is where we are and our daily lives. But in the end it comes down to us all being cats, and warriors of the forest."

Tigerpaw sighed. That had not answered his question, but he was feeling a little better about being in such darkness.

They stopped at a thick, dusty line in the ground that separated the oak trees from the pine. The line smelled heavily of a strong musky scent. Tigerpaw knew that it had to be ShadowClan, and he held his breath against the unfamiliar stank.

"I know, you get used to it," meowed Shrewclaw. "This is the Twoleg path, or the ShadowClan border. We do not cross this path, or else we would be trespassing. Everyday, this border has to be marker by both Clans, just so we place a firm understanding in each other's minds that one does not belong on the others side, and that if they do dare cross, that they are sure to be noticed."

"Why is it horrible for a cat of another Clan to come into our territory?" Tigerpaw asked.

"That's what I never understood. Kits always seem to act like the most territorial beings out there, but show them a border, and everything gets jumbled around in their little brains," Shrewclaw muttered.

"Hey! I'm not a kit! I'm a-"

"I'm messing with you," said Shrewclaw with a roll, of his eyes. "To answer your question. I told you, boundaries. The Clans may be alike in some ways, but we are different in many others. Every cat is different, and every cat belongs somewhere different. If you're so interested in ShadowClan, you can go and join them."

"No!" exclaimed Tigerpaw. "I'm ThunderClan!"

"Good thing we've established that," Shrewclaw said.

They turned back into the territory. The sun was beginning to dip into the horizon across the lake, turning the water into a flowing golden masterpiece to match the sky. Shrewclaw stared leading Tigerpaw towards the camp.

"Hey," he said. "What about the other half of the territory?"

"I'll try to get us in for the WindClan dawn patrol," Shrewclaw replied dully. "So get some rest. We'll also probably do a little hunting practice."

Tigerpaw sighed and followed his mentor back to ThunderClan. The day overall had been disappointing. His mentor didn't seem to really like him, and all he did the entire time was walk around. He didn't even get to see another cat. He forced himself to happy though. He had been waiting for this for a long time, and he was only starting out. Things would get better. It may be a little tough, but he would find a way to become a strong and brave warrior to make the entire Clan proud.

The Clan was finishing up their meals when they entered camp. Shrewclaw dismissed Tigerpaw to eat, and it was then that he realized how hungry he was. Stomach growling, he padded swiftly to the fresh-kill pile.

As he examined the pile for a meaty piece of prey, he saw a bright ginger cat come towards him. He looked up to see Firepaw, carrying a squirrel. Tigerpaw felt his jaw drop.

"Rosewater already taught you to hunt?" he asked.

She looked at him with an annoyed glare and then nodded. After dropping her prey into the pile, she smirked at him. "I heard you took a long walk today. Was the weather nice?" She flashed a final grin and turned away, bounding up to Streakpaw, who was eating a robin.

Tigerpaw scowled and took a mouse. _You may be ahead so far, but wait a few days, and then even you will admit that I will be the greatest warrior ThunderClan will ever see. _

**Again, sorry for the long wait. I'll try my best. But 2-3 hours of homework a day might damage any consistent update speed. Sorry. **

**But can you review? Maybe you can reach about 65-68 reviews before the next update? That should give you plenty of time if it continues on like this. **

**~Destiny**


	8. Seven : The First of Many

**So, I've kinda been on a loss of energy when it has come to writing for a while now, and by a while, I mean it has been since, like July. Hearing that I wasn't going anywhere with the plot made perfect sense to me. We've had about six chapters doing nothing but explaining how Tigerpaw and Firepaw hate each other. That's not really a story, that's just annoying so I understand your concern, people who complained. I had to do some brief modifying to the plan, (all I had to do was move things up a chapter) and I hope that wherever that has taken me you guys will somewhat enjoy. **

**Nightstorm: Destiny does not own Warriors**.

Chapter Seven

Firepaw had liked her mentor from the start. After waiting seven moons for something that she should have had at six, one would expect high expectations for her long-term teacher, and Firepaw did, even though she didn't think Fernstar would give her any sort of award anytime soon. When she heard that Rosewater had never trained an apprentice before, there was a hint of worry in the midst of her happiness. What if Rosewater, wasn't the right cat to be mentoring her? How could Fernstar know what to expect of the tortoiseshell she-cat when she had not seen any true potential in the field of training?

Firepaw's worries were put to rest the very first moment they stepped outside the camp. Rosewater was a kind and patient cat, and she spoke to Firepaw like they were equals, even though one trained the other. Firepaw expected that they would do something boring on the first day, but when Rosewater mentioned hunting, Firepaw knew she would have a fun time.

And she caught something! It took her a few tries, but she managed a kill to a meaty squirrel, which the Elders thanked her for graciously, and now two days had passed, and on a gloomy, damp-smelling day, Rosewater was leading her to the training hollow for her first try at battle training.

"We'll be working with Snowfoot, Rowanpaw, Shrewclaw, and your brother," Rosewater said in her soft voice.

"Tigerpaw?" croaked Firepaw, feeling a sudden twinge of doubt.

"He is your brother," Rosewater meowed light-heartedly and then laughed.

Firepaw forced herself to be excited. It was battle training after all. Nothing could get more fun than that.

They were the final ones to arrive, right behind Snowfoot and Rowanpaw. Snowfoot nodded at them, but then grew stiff, looking between Firepaw and Tigerpaw where they each stood, as if he just realized what was happening. Firepaw sighed. The entire Clan knew that they weren't getting along very well, and it only took Snowfoot - the cat who had arranged it to happen like this - until now to realize that he had set the siblings up together. Firepaw grew more worried.

"Greetings, fellow warriors, young ones," Rosewater said, sitting across from them. "Shall we get started?"

"Yes," Shrewclaw said. "We'll bring each of you up individually. Try to attack me, so we can see where you need to learn."

"I'll go first!" Rowanpaw shouted, racing to the middle where Shrewclaw now stood. Firepaw watched as the father and son faced each other, each of them ready to catch any sudden movements.

"Alright son," Shrewclaw growled. "Attack me."

Rowanpaw did not hesitate, but his eagerness got the better of him. He scrambled forward clumsily, his claws hooking into Shrewclaw's furl but not able to get a good grip. Shrewclaw lunged, and the pressure of the much larger warrior over him made Rowanpaw's claws unhook from his fur as he crashed onto the ground, his father holding him down effortlessly by the shoulders.

"First of all," Shrewclaw said, gazing down at his son, "We do not train with our claws, so you are lucky that those never reached my skin."

Rowanpaw sheathed his claws with a sheepish look on his face.

"And second," the golden-brown warrior went on, "The very beginning was the part that set you back. Sometimes it is not even the cat you are facing that is hurting your chances at victory. Now, I know that we are supposedly on a battle field, but there will always be a little time to actually plan out your attack." He looked to the other cats that watched them. "Give yourself time to figure out what you are going to do, and do it steadily."

Firepaw nodded. It made sense. Even on the battlefield it shouldn't be too hard to decide what the first move will be, especially considering the opponent will likely be doing the same. She stepped forward. "I'll go next."

Shrewclaw nodded to a spot on the ground about three fox-lengths away from him. Firepaw went to stand there, but before she could even turn towards Shrewclaw, he slammed into her, and she fell back. She yelped as she dodged a blow from his forepaw, but he was quick and easily dealt her a few more. She whimpered on the ground until he stepped back.

Firepaw scrambled to her paws. "What was that for?" she demanded.

Rosewater and Snowfoot were stifling laughter on the outer edges of the training hollow.

Shrewclaw smiled at her. "I attacked you."

"No dung," she hissed. "I thought you said that you would let us attack you to see what we need to learn."

"You'll have your chance," Shrewclaw replied as he turned towards Tigerpaw and Rowanpaw. "While Rowanpaw was too quick to make his move. Firepaw was not quick enough. She walked right on up here expecting all the time in the world." He looked at her. "It doesn't work that way in the midst of battle."

Firepaw seethed, doubting Shrewclaw's training techniques. She had walked by Emberpaw, Leafpaw and Stripepaw the day before, and she didn't like what she was seeing now. She wondered how Tigerpaw would survive his apprenticeship.

"Now," Shrewclaw meowed, "You can attack me."

Firepaw didn't waste a breath, she launched herself at Shrewclaw, yowling. The warrior ducked back, so she just missed her, and grabbed her scruff before she could leap again. She growled in frustration, kicking her hind legs and striking Shrewclaw's chest. His eyes stretched wide and he dropped her, the wind knocked out of his body. Firepaw barreled into him, wrapping her paws over his forelegs. He lost his balance, but quickly recovered, twisting his body, and knocking her in the muzzle with his hind paw. She gasped and stumbled back.

Shrewclaw began to pad up, his head jerking back to strike her and knock her to the ground but she would not let him. She placed a hind paw firmly on the ground, readying herself, and burst forward, skidding around Shrewclaw and attacking him from behind. Without thinking, she unsheathed her claws and sank them into his tail, catching him off guard, but before she could dodge another blow, Shrewclaw's image melted away. Firepaw yowled in shock, and the golden-brown tom was replaced with a ginger she-cat, and the forest around them becoming a narrow, treeless strip, enclosed by two wooden structures. The ginger she-cat faced her, and Firepaw grimaced seeing her horribly scarred face. Before she could do anything, something invisible reached out and hit her over the head. Stars exploded, blocking out that image of the ginger she-cat. When they cleared, Shrewclaw's eyes stared angrily into hers.

"What did I say about claws?"

Firepaw hardly processed the words. She was trying to figure out why she had seen what she did. She head felt clouded now, and everything seemed jumbled up and unfamiliar. She stood up and stared blankly at him, then shook her head, and replied. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't to a bad job," Shrewclaw told her. "Just no claws. We cannot be injuring each other during training. It's just illogical."

"I know," she murmured, casting down her eyes. "I just stopped thinking."

Rosewater spoke up. "It can be quite easy to be carried away by the thrill of battle, Firepaw. What you need to remember is to stay focused. Don't let the idea of triumph guide you, but the importance of what you are fighting for." She looked about the training hollow. "And that goes for all of you."

"Excellent point, Rosewater," Snowfoot said.

"Tigerpaw you're up," summoned Shrewclaw.

The ginger tabby strode forward confidently. As he brushed past Firepaw, she heard him whisper. "This is how it's really done."

He took his place in front of his mentor, eyes shining with determination. He studied Shrewclaw for half and heart beat, and then rushed forward, back legs shoving him from the ground and up into the air in a rapid movement. Firepaw watched as he landed directly over Shrewclaw, batting his paws over the warrior's head. Shrewclaw though easily twisted away, and Tigerpaw slipped and collapsed on the grass. Before he could stand, Shrewclaw pounced and pinned Tigerpaw like he was but a mouse. Tigerpaw struggled under the much larger cat, but since Shrewclaw was going easy on him, he allowed Tigerpaw to slip free.

Once out of his mentor's grip, Tigerpaw leaped to his paws, backing up a few paw steps to avoid any immediate attacks, and once again ran at Shrewclaw. He narrowly evaded a blow to the flank, and switched his direction, going around the golden-brown warrior. Shrewclaw wasn't quick enough to react the the change in maneuver and was unable to dodge Tigerpaw as he came from behind. Tigerpaw's attack was sloppy though, and he was easily thrown away. Shrewclaw held up his tail, telling him that it was over.

Firepaw was shocked though. Tigerpaw had done well, and it looked like he knew what he was doing the entire time. She suddenly felt ashamed of her own performance, and a hint of jealousy towards her brother.

_I would have done better if I didn't get that weird vision_, she thought. _What was that anyway_?

"Good," Shrewclaw praised. "Don't feel bad about losing. I am a much more experienced cat than you." He turned towards the others. "But now, I think we will have you all face each other. Tigerpaw step back, and Firepaw, Rowanpaw, come out here."

"You know, it looks like it's about to storm, Shrewclaw," Snowfoot said. "Perhaps we should get back to camp and come back out tomorrow."

"Yes," agreed Rosewater, gazing up at the dark gray sky. "I've already felt a raindrop. Besides, I think we've worn them out for today."

The three apprentices and their mentors walked swiftly through ThunderClan territory to get back to camp. By the times they arrived, their pelts were already soaked, and the dark sky was being lit by bands of white hot lightning.

"Go rest in your den," Rosewater said to Firepaw. "You deserve it. I think you've done a wonderful job today."

Firepaw thanked her, and padded off to the apprentices den, where Mintpaw, Talonpaw and Rowanpaw already sat, talking about their day of training.

"You should have seen the size of this bird. It was huge! I would have caught it if the thunder hadn't scared it off," Talonpaw explained.

A few other apprentices were there too, like Stripepaw and Emberpaw, grooming out their rain-soaked fur. With all of them in the den, it was really crowded, and Firepaw was praying for the day. The older apprentices became warriors. She enjoyed their company, but it became too much when they were all crammed together.

She walked to her nest, shook out her fur and curled off, suddenly exhausted. An expanse of darkness greeted her.

Firepaw had dreamed before, and whatever she saw was pretty usual. Imagining her first time out hunting, envisioning her first true battle, which had yet to come, and of course some various random things that would come to an abrupt end as she was urged awake by the moving and excited elements of the moving world around her.

But this was different. She was aware of herself falling into the darkness, the world of her dream coming together piece by piece to form the images that she saw in her sleep. It all happened in a way that seemed familiar, even though this had up never happened before. She knew she was sleeping, in the crowded apprentice den, after her third day of her training, and yet there was something that kept her sleeping, that whispered inaudibly that she was gong to see what her dream had set out for her. It was presence, and the idea of it scared her.

Wind seemed to ripple beneath her paws, carrying her. The movements of the breeze wound bend and flutter, going harder and colder and more solid each heart beat, until Firepaw no longer felt that she was falling. Grass sprouted up around her paws, and she could see it through the darkness as some unseen light made it visible. The inky blackness around her swirled and churned, gaining a soft blue color. Tall trees sprouted from the ground, the leaves green and large, much like the ones of ThunderClan territory.

And yet it wasn't.

It was not that fact that she was dreaming, and it was not the fact that she knew it couldn't be real. Everything looked perfect and in order. Every piece was put together so realistically, the only assurance she had that it wasn't real was the memory of the darkness she had seen just moments earlier. None of that was the reason it couldn't have been ThunderClan's territory. It smelled the same, felt the same - she felt more of a ThunderClan cat there than she would ever - but it looked different. She had been all around the territory in the few short days she had been apprenticed, but she had not seen anything like this.

"Where am I?" Firepaw said aloud.

The forest was alive. Branches waved and creaked as the wind passed by, the light of the sun flickering over the ground as the leaves let it through and then blocked it out. Birdsong sounded through the trees, a mouse scuttled among the roots, gnats flew around her ears. This forest was real.

Firepaw clawed herself, knowing that if she did so, she could wake up, but all that came from the small painless scratches were faint red marks that cut through her fur. The pressure of her claws running along her body was so real.

How could she just randomly appear in a place she had never been before?

Suddenly, voices began to come from behind her. And as they got closer, Firepaw started to panic. What if whoever lived here found her, and attacked her? She would never find her way back home. She urged herself to move, but her paws would not budge. She reminded herself, _This is only a dream, this is not real. I am only dreaming. But if I am asleep, why can't I wake up?  
_

Her mind whirled with a list of commands she gave to herself. _Run. Flee. Move. Get out of here! _Nothing would work. She remained still. The voices grew louder, and it came to the point where she could make out the words.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a very good idea." It was a she-cat's voice, one Firepaw had never heard before. It carried a wisdom, and an elderly tone. Firepaw that whoever it was, had to be old.

"_Why_, Hazelstar? You've told me repeatedly that it isn't a wise thing to do, but not a single reason why."

Firepaw was thrown off guard by the name the second voice-the deep voice of a tom- spoke. Hazelstar? That had to mean that whoever these cats were, they were Clan cats, but it still didn't make any sense. She had never heard of any leader by the name of Hazelstar.

Before the she-cat spoke, two cats emerged from the brush. The tom was the one in a lead, though he was staring back at the she-cat, who is slow and heavy on her paws. She was an elderly tortoiseshell she-cat, her muzzle graying and her eyes dull, but in all, her expression was fierce. The tom was a large dark brown tabby, his green eyes lit was frustration.

The tortoiseshell scowled. "First of all, I do not see the point in asking me about this so early. They still have more than five moons before they are apprenticed. Your mate gave birth hardly a quarter moon ago."

The tom growled, "Well, for what reason is this not a good idea?"

Hazelstar shrugged. "Simply put, family and training shouldn't be on the same level. Your kits deserve to learn from the warriors who would teach them best. I don't know anything of the behavior of your kits, nor do I have any idea as to what would be your mentoring styles. Perhaps I could get back to you in a few moons when I am aware of how they act and what they are like, but I can make no promises."

"But it's possible?" the tabby asked.

"Highly unlikely," Hazelstar replied firmly.

Firepaw didn't understand how they could not see her. They had walked right by without any second glances. _Am I invisible_?

The dark brown tom sighed. "Unlikely, huh?"

Hazelstar shrugged sympathetically. "What can I say? It's just common sense."

A silence passed between the two, the only thing filling it were the melodies of nature that played around them as they walked further, but the sounds were hardly enough to break any of the quiet. Firepaw waited for something more. She didn't understand what was happening, but this couldn't be an ordinary dream if everything was so vivid.

At last, Hazelstar spoke again. "Is that all you brought me out here for?"

The tom had stopped walking, and once he did, she did as well. His voice was cold, but his expression was unreadable. "At first, but now I know your thoughts, I think I might have some time for something else."

Firepaw's confusion changed to fear just as quickly as his claws slid out. With a yowl, the dark brown tabby spun around and launched himself at Hazelstar, raking his unsheathed claws down her flank. Her eyes stretched wide in terror as she crashed towards the ground, one leg landing awkwardly. A snap echoed through the forest, a deep and moist sounding crunch that made Firepaw sick to her stomach.

The tabby hissed as she flailed her paws. A set of claws struck him in the face, but the old she-cat was not strong enough to really hurt him. He thrust his paw over her own, flinging her efforts of escape into the dirt.

Firepaw yelped and scurried forward, finally being released from her hold. As the tom snapped another frail bone with his powerful jaws, Firepaw tried leaping at him to protect the injured Hazelstar, but with a rush of cold wind, she passed directly through him, landing empty-pawed on the ground behind him.

She didn't exist. She really was helpless.

Hazelstar shrieked as he dislocated her shoulder, holding one paw firmly on her collarbone and the other throwing down the other one. He silenced her with a brief stab of his claws in her belly. She held her breath, waiting for the pain to pass but Firepaw knew it never would. This tom was trying to kill her.

Please have more than one life left...

The tabby lowered his head down to her neck, jaws parted, revealing his sharp teeth. A thread of saliva dripped from his lip onto her muzzle. "Anything left to say?"

"This doesn't change anything. I'll come to Flickerstorm in his dreams and warn him of you. I promise I-"

Her statement was cut off by the quick movement of his teeth sinking into her throat. Her cries were gargled, blood sprayed from her neck and bubbled at her mouth, until finally she lay still. The tom stood back, wiping the blood from his mouth with his paw. He smiled at her dead body.

"I thought you said there were no promises."

Firepaw woke up screaming.

**Review please? Maybe 76-80 reviews before the next chapter? It would really help me to have your opinion. **

**~Destiny **


End file.
